marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Urquhart III (Earth-616)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed symbiote | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Weapon V Headquarters; Eaglestar Headquarters, Aqiria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars and tattoos; claws, fangs, tentacles and multiple eyes when symbiote is activatedCategory:ScarredCategory:Multiple Eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary leader | Education = | Origin = Human super-soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Fred Van Lente; Marc Borstel; Ibraim Roberson | First = Weapon X Vol 3 8 | Death = Absolute Carnage: Weapon Plus Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Robert James Urquhart III was formerly a private military contractor employed by Eaglestar International, and was the commanding officer of Clayton Cortez. Urquhart's team was hired by Roxxon to slaughter a village in Ujanka for sabotaging a pipeline, but Cortez developed a conscience and turned on his team, killing five of them. Urquhart sold Cortez to Weapon X's Batch-H division, resulting in Cortez being turned into Weapon H. At some point afterward, Urquhart was scouted by Weapon V and was transformed into one of their symbiote super-soldiers - becoming the commander of Mars Team. When the symbiote-augmented serial killer Carnage attacked Weapon V Headquarters, Urquhart and his team tried to fight him off, but were forced to flee with Weapon V's lead researcher, Dr. Andrew Breen. Determined to get revenge, Urquhart tracked Cortez down to Drumheller, Alberta, and took his mother-in-law, Janice Sung, hostage. Selecting an abandoned warehouse to lay a trap, Urquhart sent Weapon H in to fight Carnage while he and his men attempted to weaken him with sonic and incendiary weapons. Carnage proved immune and slaughtered the other members of Mars Team, while Dr. Breen was driven insane by his study of the symbiotes and betrayed them by letting Janice go free. Urquhart's attempt to threaten Weapon H into staying and fighting led to Cortez coldly leaving him to be killed by Carnage. | Personality = A ruthless and bloodthirsty soldier with a cruel sense of humor, Urquhart nonetheless valued loyalty and was furious when Clayton Cortez betrayed his fellow PMCs after they were ordered to slaughter a village of innocent civilians. Loyal to Weapon V, he also sought revenge on Carnage when the serial killer slaughtered the other members of Weapon V, and was livid when Weapon H left him to die. | Powers = Weapon V Sym-Suit: Like the other operatives of Weapon V, Urquhart was bonded to a suit of symbiote bio-armor cloned from samples of the Grendel symbiote extracted by the Sym-Soldier Program. Unlike the Sym-Soldiers' prototypes, Mars Team's models were modified via viral surgery to be disconnected from the symbiote hive-mind, and were thus immune to its corruptive influence. While bonded to this Sym-Suit, Urquhart possessed the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Fangs and Claws * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting | Abilities = As a result of his time as the commanding officer of a mercenary squad, Urquhart was a skilled soldier and an adequate strategist, devising a plan to trap and kill Carnage that could have worked had Carnage not been exponentially more powerful than anticipated. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Heat and Sonics: Like most other symbiotes, Urquhart's Sym-Suit was vulnerable to intense heat and sonic vibrations. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * While a member of Eaglestar International, Urquhart was equipped with military ordinance such as automatic firearms. During his offensive against Carnage, he used sonic weaponry and powerful incendiary grenades. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Shooting Category:Strategists